


Happy birthday

by Bewa



Series: Even and Isak as fosterparents [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: A little one shot because of Even's birthday





	Happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to write a happy oneshot of a future birtday.

«Ssshhh, don’t wake dad, Mari!» 

“I won’t, I just stumbled on the carpet, silly.” 

“Shhhh... keep your voice down.”

“I am keeping my voice down, Luc. This is the downest voice I have.”

“It’s ‘lowest’, Mari. Not downest.”

“I say downest, I can say what I want to say. Dad says so.”

“No he doesn’t”

“Yes he does.”

The sound of their voices fainted as he heard them going down the stairs, and Even rubbed his eyes before he opened them and looked straight at Isak who stared at him with a big grin on his face.

“Happy birthday, handsome,” he said and kissed him. 

“Oh, thank you!” Even mumbled into the kiss, pulling Isak closer to his chest and deepened the kiss. 

“I think the kids are making you some kind of surprise.”

“You think? The one with the downest voice kind of spoiled the surprise” Even laughed, referring to Mari who just had two volumes on her voice these days. On and off. No in-between. However, which three (and almost a half) year old had that? 

“Yeah, she’s not good at whispering.” Isak laughed back “But she’s good at a lot of other stuff.” 

“And she’s lucky she has the most patient brother in the universe. I would have scolded her if she’d ruined a surprise for me, when I was almost twelve.”

“Yeah, but your sister is older than you, so it probably would be you ruining the surprise for her.”

“Hah! Rude!” Even grinned and kissed Isak again. 

“So, what do you want to do today?” Isak asked when Even let go of his lips. 

“I would love to stay in bed with you all day,” he said, while his hands wandered down Isak’s back and his fingers snuck under the waistline of his boxer

“Oh, I wouldn’t mind that,” Isak smiled, and drew circles on Even’s chest, unfortunately touching his nipples. 

“Oh, Isak, don’t.” Even moaned quietly, pushing his hand down Isak’s ass, slid his fingers between his buttocks, and caressed the sensitive skin around his opening. 

Isak shot his hips forward and Even could feel his hardening cock against his thigh “Why not? You’re the one with your hand on my ass, I have to get back,” and licked the nipple being closest to his mouth, moved his hand down and traced the trail of hair from his navel to the waistline of the boxer.

“You do?” Even pushed his finger against the hole, not breaking, just teasing. 

“Oh I have to.” Isak slid his fingers under the waistline, pushed his hand it all the way down and caressed his balls. Even moaned loud. 

“It’s not just our daughter that can’t be quiet,” Isak giggled, but moaned too as Even’s other hand had found his nipple and brushed it featherlight with his index finger. 

“Ah…ah…apparently she’s taking after both of uh….uh….us” Even stuttered, shooting his hips up as Isak put his hand around the head of his dick and carefully rubbed it. “We’d better stop. The kids can come in every minute now.” 

“Cover for me” Isak said, and pulled the duvet over his head and crawled down between Even’s legs, tugged his boxers down and took him in his mouth. 

Even couldn’t speak. He put Isak’s pillow over his head and moaned into it, bitt into the soft fabric and could smell Isak of it. Feeling Isak’s mouth all around him was amazing. He knew he wouldn’t last, and he knew Isak knew exactly how to get him off fast, and he just let himself float away. Feeling the tingling in his stomach, feeling it in his balls, feeling the orgasm approaching, it was heaven. Even shot his hips up when he came, moaning loud into the pillow, and Isak caught him, didn’t let him go sucked him through his orgasm, and fucking kissed his dick when he let it go, pulling his boxers up and crawled back up from underneath the duvet. 

“Happy birthday” he smiled, kissed him and lay down with his head on Even’s chest again. 

“Well, thank you.” Even said, pushing his thigh against Isak’s very hard dick. “You need a hand?” he smiled, scooted over on his side, pushing his hand down between them and put his hand around him, caressing him carefully.

“It’s not my birthday” Isak smiled, “but I guess you could considerate that as my second gift for you?”

“Me getting you off is a gift from you to me?” Even giggled

“Well, I could say you’d never get to touch my dick again?”

“That would be so sad.” Even said, “I’ll take opportunity to get your dick in my mouth now, I love sucking you off as much as you love sucking me off.”

“I know” Isak giggled, and Even crawled underneath the duvet and cashed in his second birthday present. 

\---

They actually managed to look decent and with normal breaths when Lucas and Mari waked up the stairs. 

“Luc, wait for me!” Mari whined 

“I’m waiting, I’m waiting. But please, keep your voice down!”

“Ok” Mari said, not keeping her voice down. 

Even pulled Isak down and they closed their eyes, and as the door opened and their kids tip toed in, they pretended to be asleep, still Even could feel Isak giggling soundless beside him, and he could feel the tingling in his stomach too. 

“One-two-three” he heard Lucas whisper. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DAD!!!” they both yelled, and Even sat up, acted surprised – of course – and smiled at them. 

Lucas stood in the doorway, tall and lanky, brown hair in a mess on his head, brown eyes sparkling and with a wide grin on his face. He had a tray in his hands, with two cups of coffee, a stack of pancakes, jam, napkins, two glasses of orange juice, and four cupcakes, one with a burning light on. Beside him was Mari, with her big, pale blue eyes, her curly hair in even more mess than Lucas’ and the widest smile on her face, and she had a big present in her arms. Lime came bouncing in after them and jumped up into their bed, greeting them both with a wet lick in their faces before she walked to the end of the bed and curled herself together, knowing she wouldn’t be kicked out if she lay still. 

“Oh, it’s my birthday? Well thank you!” Even smiled at them, the most beautiful kids in the world. 

Mari run over to his side of the bed and crawled into it with the present in her arms, placing it on the bed,crawled into his lap and crushed him with her hug. Lucas was more slow, he placed the tray on Isak’s lap – he’d moved up and sat with his back against the headboard – and walked over and gave Even a big hug too. 

“Happy birthday, dad!” he said and got of the bed. 

“There’s room for you too.” Even said, scooting closer to Isak and made room for Lucas beside him. Mari had taken the spot between them. 

Lucas looked at Mari, and shook his head. “I can take a chair.”

“Nonsens,” Even said, scooted the other way and made room for Lucas between him and Mari. “Get in the bed with us. It’s my birthday…” Lucas smiled at him, crawled over him and made himself comfortable into Evens side. “You’re not too old to cuddle in bed with us yet, are you?” 

“Nah, just don’t tell anyone” Lucas said, blushing a bit. 

“Of course not” Even said, ruffled his hair. “And breakfast, how nice.” 

He sipped from the coffee, grabbed a pancake, put on some jam and ate. It was actually delicious. They ate and chatted for a while, and when Mari had emptied her glass of juice, she was tired of waiting. 

“Dad! You got to open your present.” Mari said, and Isak put the tray on his bedside table. “Dad helped us buy it, it’s…” 

“Mari!” Lucas said, “Let him open the present, don’t tell him what it is!”

Mari put his tongue out at him. 

“Mari, don’t do that to your brother. It’s not nice behaviour,” Isak said, firm to her.

“Sorry Luc.” She said and pouted. 

Even took the present and opened it, and when he pulled out the first item, he just stared, it was a t-shirt with a picture of Lucas, Mari and him, with the text “The greatest dad in the world” written over it. He knew exactly when the photo had been taken 

It was just before Christmas and he had been down for some days, not depressed, just down. The kids had snuck into his bed one evening after dinner, while Isak had cleaned, and they had just laid there and cuddled him for a while before Lucas got his guitar played and sung some songs while Mari had hugged and kissed him all over. When Isak came into the room to get the kids ready for bed, he was lying in the middle of the bed with one kid on each arm, and they were all sleeping. Isak had captured the moment with his phone, and now this picture was on the t-shirt. 

“Thank you so much.” Even said, a lump in his throat. He kissed Lucas head even if he knew he hated it – but what could he do?

“There’s more in the box!” Mari said, crawling over and sat on his legs pulling out one more present. It was a tiny box, and Even looked over at Isak and smiled at him “You’re not asking me to marry you again?” 

Isak laughed. “No, I think once is enough.” 

Even opened the box, and inside there was a beautiful golden neckless with three circular pendant. They were in different size. The largest had the inscription Even and Isak and the sign for infinity, the second – a bit smaller put over the largest – had the inscription Lucas with a heart behind, and the third and smallest on top of the other two had the inscription Mari also with a heart behind. 

Even looked at Isak, then at Lucas and at last at Mari and whispered “It’s beautiful”, and then the tears dripped from his eyes. 

“Dad, why are you sad?” Mari said, crawling up to him and brushed his tears away with her small, cubby hands and giving him a hug.

“I’m not sad, Mari. I’m happy. These are happy tears.”

Lucas, who’d crawled over to Isak and pushed himself against Isak’s chest just huffed and explained to her “You see Mari, when our dads get happy, they always cries. Just get used to it.”

“But what do you do when you’re sad?”

“They cry” Lucas said, dryly. 

“Yeah, we do.” Even sniffed “And it’s nothing wrong about crying, whether you’re happy or sad. I think it’s kind of healthy.”

“You really like it?” Isak asked

“Liked it? I fucking love it.”

“DAD!” Lucas said, and Even realised what he’d said, looked at Isak and they both started laughing. 

“Sorry!” Even laughed, looking at Lucas who smiled too. 

“He fucking liked it” Mari stated, and Even didn’t know where to look. 

“Mari, dad didn’t mean to say that. It’s a bad word, and I don’t want you to say it.” Isak said, the laugh stuck in his throat, but he kind of managed to sound serious. 

Mari looked at him and nodded. 

“Dad, there’s one more” Lucas said, and Even looked down into the box. It was a white envelope, nothing written on it. Even picked it up and looked at Isak. Isak’s eyes were shining, there were almost like his eyes burned his own, and a tiny smile was on his lips. Even had no idea what it would be, and it was almost as if he didn’t know if he dared to open it. 

“What could this be?” he looked at Mari and Mari shook her head. 

“I don’t know, dad. Dad wouldn’t tell me. He said I can’t keep a secret.”

“Oh does he?” Even smiled at him. “Funny.” Even stroke Mari’s cheek, and she lay down on the bed and started to cuddle Lime instead of talking to them. Clearly insulted because of the secret she’d not been involved into. 

“Lucas?” he asked, smirking, 

“I know how to keep secrets. Just open it dad, please.”

Even looked at Isak again, and he huffed. “Come on, Ev. Please open it. I’ve waited so long to give it to you, can you please open it. I’m so excited.”

“You’ve waited a long time to give it to me?”

“Eh, yeah. I got – I mean I bou…., well I got it some weeks ago. Fuck it, just open it, please.”

“DAD!!” Lucas said loud. “Now you both have said the f-word”

“Sorry, Luc. But your father is teasing me.” Isak said

“I’m teasing you?”

“Yeah, you won’t open the present. Please, Ev. Open it. Now.”

Even teared the envelope open and there was a letter inside. He pulled it out and read it. He felt his heart double its speed; his stomach suddenly contained a horde of butterflies, his mouth hung open and the tears pounded behind his eyelids. He looked at Isak who sat there, grinning like a maniac, nodding to him as to confirm that what he read was true. 

“Isak? Is this… Is…This is?”

“Yeah, Ev. It is. They’ve bought your script.”

“Warner Bros has bought my script?”

“Yeah.” Isak’s smile was so wide it had to hurt. 

“Fuck.” He slapped his mouth instantly and looked at Lucas who just rolled his eyes, giving up correcting his fathers. “How?”

“You know when you got it back after you sent it to those Norwegian companies?”

“Yeah…”

“And you were so disappointed and said it wouldn’t be a point sending it to anyone else? 

“Yeah…”

“Well, I didn’t agree. I think it’s an amazing script – even if I don’t like sappy love stories – I think this one is amazing.”

“Ok…”

“I kind of thought it was too good to just put it in a drawer, so I talked to your boss and asked him if he could send it to some British companies. You told me your boss had read it and liked it, and he agreed with me, so we sent it in.”

“Oh…”

“Are you ok?”

“Ok?” Even looked at him “Is, I’m more than ok. I’m the fucking happiest man in the world!” Lucas threw his hands in the air again and shut his eyes. “Warner Bros has bought my script and they are making a movie of it. How can I be just OK? I love you Is, and I love what you did. Thank you so much for believing in me more than I did myself!” Even leaned over Lucas and kissed Isak about seven times. 

“Hey, dads. I’m actually between you!”

“Sorry Luc.” Even laughed. “And you knew all about this?”

“Yeah.” Lucas said, smiling too. “Dad told me when he had opened the letter from Warner Bros. I kind of came home just after he’d opened it, and he couldn’t contain himself. He was walking around the living room, smiling and swearing - it’s actually not my fault if I start swearing, it’s both of yours fault – and he told me. But swore me to secrecy.”

“And you’ve kept your promise!” Isak said. “It hasn’t been easy though, we’ve known it for about two weeks.”

“TWO WEEKS?” Even shouted.

“Dad! It’s not nice to yell inside. You have to use your downest voice inside the house” Mari looked at him from the end of the bed where she was cuddling Lime. 

That was it, Even couldn’t contain himself anymore. He just burst out laughing. Being corrected by both his children and got the most incredible birthday present from them and his husband, could someone please tell him what more he could possibly want? Because in that moment, Even couldn’t think of a single thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
